Problem: Evaluate $\lfloor17.2\rfloor+\lfloor-17.2\rfloor$.
Answer: The greatest integer less than $17.2$ is $17$, and the greatest integer less than $-17.2$ is $-18$, so our answer is $\boxed{-1}$.